


My Best Friend (My Heart)

by EvAEleanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Community: Seven Shades of Drarry, Eggnog, Flirting, Getting Together, Gift Exchange, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Ink Removal, Kissing, Light Possessiveness, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Showers, Stolen Jumper, Stubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor
Summary: The day of the annual Gryffindor Christmas Party poses one of the hardest challenges for Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: Seven Shades of Drarry | Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	My Best Friend (My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessicaDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaDoom/gifts).



> Jesse, I hope you enjoy your gift. Your prompts were amazing!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Happy Christmas to my fellow Shady Ladies. It’s been a pleasure to write with all of you. I love you so much. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta [bluefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefay).

“Moony,” someone spoke softly into his ear in a sing-song voice.

“Piss off,” Remus groaned into the pillow.

“Moony. Oh, dearest Moony.”

“Bugger off, Sirius. Too early.”

“You wound me, Moony. Calling me Sirius before dawn,” Sirius told him in his overdramatic, mock-betrayed voice. Remus hated it because whenever Sirius used it, he couldn’t stay mad at him; it was too endearing. “And you can’t miss all the fun. It’s our last Christmas party.” Sirius pulled Remus’ blanket back; Remus instantly shivered.

“You really have a death wish,” Remus glowered, pulling his legs close to his body. “Full moon is in two days and… What time is it?”

“Six.”

Murdering Sirius sounded very appealing, given that he’d woken Remus up an hour early. It also didn’t help that Remus could barely sleep so close to the full moon. He tried throwing Sirius a glare that conveyed his feelings, but then the dosser had the audacity to smirk and wink at him before leaving the dorm.

By running a hand through his hair and scratching his scalp, Remus tried his best to relax. His heart needed to slow down, and his cheeks had to go back to their normal, almost ill-looking pale shade before he could even think about making his way to the boys’ bathrooms. Having a crush on one of your best friends was already bad enough, and Remus didn’t need to fuel the rumours by walking around like a blushing, enamoured idiot. Most of the Gryffindor house did just that — probably most Hogwarts students. Sirius was the worst, never letting a chance to flirt go to waste.

Musing about Sirius and thinking about all the swooning students didn’t help Remus remotely, except that his mood had now shifted to grumpy. He collected everything he needed before finally heading to the bathroom.

The moment he caught his reflection in the mirror, Remus knew that he desperately needed a shower and maybe a shave since he had quite the stubble. He stripped down, putting his pyjamas on the windowsill together with everything else, barring his shower gel, shampoo, and towel. 

The warm water did wonders for his sore muscles. He moaned while massaging his scalp as he worked the shampoo into his hair; it felt so good.

The door burst open and someone came stumbling in, bumping into several things on their way into the showers — completely clothed. Remus was frozen mid-motion, his hands still tangled in his hair, because the person was Sirius. Sirius, whose face was…

“What in Godric’s name happened to you?” Remus exclaimed. 

“Peter thought having my quill explode would be funny, and the cleaning charms didn’t do shit.” Sirius moved closer to Remus. “Give me a hand?”

“Of course.” Remus pushed him underneath the nearest showerhead, turning the water on.

A minute later he regretted his decision because Sirius in a wet shirt and subsequently bare-chested was too much to handle. Naturally, this was just the beginning.

“Do you still have that oil stuff for your scars? I read somewhere that butter supposedly helps with ink on skin, so maybe that will work, too.”

“Sure.” It’s all Remus can choke out before making his way back to retrieve the bottle from his bag.

This was how he found himself — still stark naked and now also shivering — applying oil to Sirius’ face. They were much too close for Remus’ liking and definitely not clothed enough. It took all of his self-restraint not to react as Sirius smelled like him now, and the wolf inside of Remus was making himself known. 

_Possessive little beast._

As soon as they were done, Remus threw some clothes on and stormed out of the room, completely forgetting about his plan to shave. 

After this incident, he made damn sure to stay clear of Sirius, sticking with Lily for the party preparations. He even paired up with her for double Potions in the morning. Sirius still smelled like him, so keeping his distance was better for all parties involved. 

The closest Remus got to him during the remainder of the day was when he caught James and Sirius spiking the eggnog and punch with some potions during the lunch-break. Remus should’ve asked what they put in them since it might come back later to bite him in the arse. Instead, he just shook his head and moved on, hoping they’d learned their lesson from previous events.

With every passing minute, the inevitable Christmas party came closer, and Remus wished for a reasonable excuse to not attend, but none presented itself. He often caught himself anxiously scratching his stubble, which added to his already agitated state.

Remus spent the first hour of the party informing the first years about the spiked drinks — until James pushed a tumbler of Firewhiskey in his hand, telling him to loosen up a bit. James had tried to give him eggnog first, but the mischievous glint in his eyes told Remus that he should, under no circumstance, drink it. 

He then wandered around, crossing paths with Peter. There was definitely Babbling Beverage in the punch because Peter might not be a silver-tongued person, but he didn’t talk _that_ much nonsense. In a desperate motion, Remus rubbed a hand across his forehead, trying to not think about what they'd put in the eggnog.

Suddenly, Remus caught a whiff of something, causing him to spin around. His legs worked in their own accord, carrying him across the room to the source. 

_Sirius._

Sirius wore Remus’ favourite jumper, which he had procured without asking, and the oil scent still lingered on his face. Remus balled his hands to fists because burying them into said jumper and letting his inner beast take over was absolutely inadvisable.

“Take it off,” Remus growled. 

Sirius shook his head. “It looks too good on me.” 

Before losing it in front of his entire house, Remus turned away again. He was about to storm off when Sirius called, “Look.”

The room was silent, and Remus felt everyone’s eyes on him. The sensible thing would be to carry on like nothing happened, but Remus wasn’t a sensible man. He glanced over his shoulder and… 

A bloody mistletoe was levitating over them. 

Once more, Remus turned around. “You can’t be serious!” 

“Oh, but I _certainly_ am.”

The wink Sirius threw his way was the tipping point. Remus practically lunged forward, grabbed the jumper, and kissed Sirius brutally. The room cheered, but Remus focused on Sirius’ hand on his cheek, Sirius’ smell mixed with his own, and those incredibly soft lips.

“You’ll be the death of me.”

“The sweetest death, I promise.”


End file.
